1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective article of clothing and more particularly to leggings which are adapted to surround the legs of a wearer whereby they are protected from snake bites.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective legging is well known in the art. In particular, hunters, hikers, and other outdoorsmen have used various protective leggings to protect against snake bites when walking through heavy undergrowth areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,036, issued to Parker et al on Aug. 30, 1966, discloses a protective legging including a protective sheet made of aluminum or similar material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,185, issued to Martin on June 29, 1965, discloses a protective legging having two fabric concentric cylinders with a lining of light-weight plastic material such as styrofoam. The legging is disclosed as being preferentially of a thickness of about five-sixths of an inch. Although the fabric is penetrable by the fangs of a snake, the thickness of the plastic material layer prevents the fangs from reaching the inner fabric cylinder, thereby protecting the legs of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,853 issued to McLane on Nov. 15, 1977, discloses a protective legging having a double layer of closely woven stainless steel mesh to protect the wearer against snake bites.
Although the prior art snake leggings or snake chaps have been generally useful in lessening the risk that the wearer will be bitten by a snake, these prior art snake leggings have been subject to one or more of several disadvantages. In particular, the prior art snake chaps or leggings have often been quite heavy because of the perceived need to use metallic materials to protect against the snake's fangs. Moreover, the use of metallic materials has often required rather complex structures for the legging, the complex structure including a plurality of fastening means to allow the legging to be secured to the leg of a wearer. Those leggings which use extra thickness to protect against a snake's fangs are generally cumbersome to put on and wear.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a new and improved light-weight snake legging or snake chaps.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a snake legging which is made of relatively thin material.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a snake legging which is shaped to provide maximum protection to the wearer while maintaining simplicity in form and construction.